


Good Boy and Guitarist

by N3k00Ch4n



Series: Adventure Time Finncest Fanfics [1]
Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anal Sex, Blood and Violence, Bullying, Drug Abuse, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, Teen Romance, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2018-12-26 12:32:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12059073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N3k00Ch4n/pseuds/N3k00Ch4n
Summary: Fanfic AU de Adventure Time donde Finn y Fern son chicos normales como nosotros pero tienen sus "diferencias" pero gracias a ellas puede que se hagan amigos y quizás...algo más.Rated T pero con el tiempo pasara a M por temas sensibles y relacionados con la adolescencia.Puede haber referencias a la serie "SKINS", dejen reviews *contenido yaoi*.





	1. Finn

**Author's Note:**

> Nota: Antes de que comiencen a lanzar críticas a diestra y siniestra o a decir cosas malas sobre esto…quiero decirles una cosa, esto no es un fanfic como cualquier otro que he intentado escribir de Adventure Time durante los últimos cinco años. Esto vendría a ser…un fanfic que pronto se convertirá en un comic en las vacaciones de verano ¡SI! ¡Eso es!
> 
> Espero que les guste, para hacer este fanfic me base en un AU completamente diferente al de la serie original y que yo misma invente en mi cabeza…y…puede que me haya inspirado un poquito de la serie británica "Skins" por lo que habrá referencias a dicha serie y a diversos libros y películas que he leído y visto antes.
> 
> Para terminar, Adventure Time no me pertenece si no a Pendleton Ward quien también es el creador de la webserie "Bravest Warriors" pero el fanfic y su AU son de MI propiedad.

La mañana se hizo presente y con ella se alejaba la noche para darle su aparición al sol, un chico de no más de dieciséis o diecisiete años dormía en su cama en su habitación. Pudo haber seguido durmiendo más tiempo pero el despertador de su teléfono comenzó a sonar lo que lo obligó a despertarse, levantarse de su cama e ir a buscar su teléfono para desbloquearlo y así apagar su despertador el cual programaba para poder despertarse a tiempo para ir a la escuela.

_Look at the stars_

_Look how they shine for you…_

Tomó su teléfono que había dejado en la mesita de noche, lo desbloqueo, apagó el despertador y vio la hora 7:00 a.m aún tenía unos minutos para ir al baño a lavarse los dientes, desayunar y luego irse a la escuela.

- _Agh, no…no quiero ir a la escuela hoy…_ -pensó el chico volviendo a echarse en la cama con los ojos aún entrecerrados por el cansancio.

**_¡Hey! Este soy…yo, Finn. Bueno, mi nombre completo es Finn Mertens…tengo dieciséis años, voy a la escuela como todos los demás y vivo con mi mamá._ **

Después de arreglarse para ir a la escuela, Finn salió de su habitación con la mochila cargada en su hombro con los materiales que necesitaba para ese día y comenzó a bajar las escaleras para ir a la cocina a tomar el desayuno. Mientras se acercaba, su madre, se encontraba en la cocina colocando las cosas del desayuno en la mesa, ella también estaba lista para ir a trabajar, miró la hora en el reloj de pared y se le hizo extraño que su hijo aún no viniera.

-Finn, ¿Ya estás despierto? El desayuno está listo-lo llamó ella, de pronto Finn llegó haciendo su aparición en la entrada de la cocina.

-Sí, aquí estoy, mamá-le respondió el chico, se acercó a su mamá y la saludo con un abrazo como lo hacía a veces por las mañanas antes de que se fuera a la escuela.

**_Ella es mi mamá…su nombre es Minerva. Así que…ustedes se estarán preguntando "¿Dónde está mi papá?" um, es triste para mí decirlo pero mi papá está muerto, él intento protegernos de unos ladrones que entraron a nuestra casa. Mi mamá dice que no puedo recordar eso porque solo tenía tres años cuando eso ocurrió._ **

**_No hay fotografías de mi papá en casa, solo una con él cuando yo era pequeño…a veces…quisiera saber más de él pero mi mamá no quiere hablar de eso._ **

Finn ya había terminado de desayunar, salió de su casa y se quedó unos segundos parado en la entrada con la mano apoyada en el barandal de la pequeña escalera que daba a la puerta de la casa en la que ahora vivía con su madre, sus ojos se quedaron fijos en las nubes blancas que apenas cubrían el cielo, respiró hondo y comenzó a bajar las escaleras.

**_Después de desayunar voy a la escuela en autobús…pero…hoy es un día agradable así que…prefiero ir caminando a la escuela…_ **

No muy lejos de la casa de Finn en un terreno deshabitado, un perro amarillo casi anaranjado dormía en un hueco que había hecho en la tierra con algo de césped brotando a su alrededor. Despertó al escuchar un silbido proveniente de su amigo, se despertó y se levantó sacudiéndose la tierra de su pelaje y comenzó a correr saliendo del terreno para reunirse con Finn.

-Buenos días, Jake. No puedo jugar contigo ahora, solo vine para saludarte-dijo Finn apenas vio al perro amarillo el cual salto sobre él esperando a que el chico jugara con él como solía hacerlo todos los días. Jake lo miró y sus ojos brillaron de tristeza al escuchar que su amigo no jugaría con él esa mañana-lo siento, pero debo ir a la escuela…tengo una idea…-soltó al perro y se levanto del suelo-vamos a jugar una carrera ¿estás de acuerdo?-

Jake solo ladró por respuesta, por suerte su amigo jugaría con él mientras iba de camino a la escuela.

-Bien, vámonos.

Los dos comenzaron a correr trazando el camino que Finn hacia por las mañanas cuando iba a la escuela, Finn podía correr rápido pero no tanto como Jake, el perro amarillo le estaba tomando la delantera. Después de unos minutos corriendo Jake llegó primero y Finn se detuvo apoyando las manos en las rodillas para descansar un momento y recuperar la respiración.

-Me ganaste, viejo…estoy agotado…-dijo Finn, cuando su respiración se torno normal, se arrodillo frente al perro-bien, tengo que ir a clases…entonces…te prometo que jugaré contigo más tarde-

Mientras Finn hablaba con Jake, una chica con el cabello largo recogido en una coleta se encontraba ahí afuera del edificio observando la escena, de la nada otra chica (quien probablemente era su amiga) camino hacia ella y se detuvo al verla con una expresión de extrañeza en el rostro.

-Hey ¿viste a ese chico?-le pregunto ella intentando llamar la atención de su amiga.

-Sí, lo veo…-respondió ella sin mirarla, solo veía a Finn y a aquel perro amarillo alejarse de él hasta que lo perdió de vista-estaba hablando con un perro-

-Jajaja, ¡Sí! ¿Puedes creer eso? Es muy extraño…no tiene amigos de verdad.

-Su único amigo es ese perro jajaja.

Finn se levantó al escuchar lo que decían aquellas chicas, se sintió un poco avergonzado así que entró rápidamente al edificio para no seguir escuchándolas.

**_En toda mi vida nunca me importó lo que digan los demás…pero esas chicas de verdad me lastimaron…_ **

Al entrar a la escuela, Finn fue a la primera clase del día, hoy era lunes por lo tanto las primeras dos horas tenía clases de Química. No se podía decir que el chico destacaba en la materia, porque no era muy bueno en Química y mucho menos en matemáticas pero hacía un esfuerzo por prestar atención en la clase, a veces…

-Bien, clase…hoy vamos a aprender acerca de los átomos-dijo la profesora Bonnibel quien era la que impartía esa materia, señalando el pizarrón donde había escrito el nombre de la lección que tendrían ese día-¿Alguien puede darme una definición por favor?-

-Un átomo es una pequeña cantidad de sustancias que si tú las fusionas…um…ellas se convierten en un átomo-dijo uno de los chicos de la clase.

-No, Mark. Esa no es la definición correcta ¿Alguien puede darme otra definición?-preguntó Bonnie mirando a los chicos y chicas en el salón, la mayoría conversaba entre ellos o estaba sumido en otras cosas pendientes, su vista se fijo en Finn-¡Finn!-

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?-dijo Finn saliendo de su trance, al parecer no estaba prestando atención y se quedo mirando hacia la ventana-um…yo…l-lo siento, profesora. No estaba escuchando ¿podría repetir la pregunta por favor?-

-Concéntrate, Finn. Es la quinta vez que te llamo la atención en mi clase-dijo Bonnie un poco frustrada de tener que lidiar siempre con él cada vez que se distraía durante una lección, volvió a fijar la vista en sus alumnos-ahora…se que a muchos de ustedes les parece "aburrido" estar aquí pero si se esfuerzan y se concentran podrán verle el lado entretenido a esta lección…ahora ¿Quién más quiere darme una definición clara de lo que es un átomo?-

* * *

Las horas de clase de Química junto con las de las demás clases pasaron rápido, a las 12:00 tocó el timbre anunciando que era hora de ir a almorzar. Los chicos guardaron sus cosas y salieron al comedor, Finn no tenía tanta prisa por ir a comer porque después de todo nadie lo estaba esperando, podía ir unos minutos más tarde y luego tendría tiempo para llegar a la última lección del día. Comenzó a guardar las cosas y mientras lo hacía las dos chicas que habían estado hablando de él esa mañana cuando llegó con Jake a la escuela caminaron en dirección a la salida mientras hablaban entre ellas y se reían pero al ver al rubio dejaron de reírse.

-¡Hola, Finn!-lo saludo la chica con el cabello recogido en una coleta intentando mostrarse amable con él-oye, escucha…si nos escuchaste hablar de ti y de tu perro, um…mi amiga y yo queríamos disculparnos-

-Sí, no tendrías que haber tomado esa conversación en serio. De verdad nos da un poco de envidia que tengas un perro como amigo, si pudiera yo también lo tendría-dijo la otra chica también queriendo aparentar que estaba apenada por lo que dijo esa mañana.

-No era necesario venir y decirme que están apenadas por lo que dijeron-dijo Finn terminando de guardar sus cosas, se levantó y se cargó la mochila en la espalda-porque veo que no lo están, además…Jake no es mi perro, es un perro que vive en la calle y aún así lo considero mi mejor amigo-

**_No sé cuando comencé a ver a Jake como mi mejor amigo, lo cuido desde que tengo memoria…cuando lo encontré estaba dentro de una bolsa de basura, herido y maltratado, nunca supe como terminó así. A veces pienso que mi papá envió a Jake para que me cuide y siento que puedo verlo a través de sus ojos, aunque eso es imposible._ **

Las dos chicas se miraron entre ellas sin poder creer lo que escuchaban y se fueron sin decir nada más. Finn rodó los ojos y salió del salón de clases para ir a la cafetería a comer algo antes de la próxima (y última) clase del día. Cuando llego a la cafetería tomó un sándwich y una soda y fue a sentarse lo más lejos que podía, la última vez que se sentó solo en algún lugar cerca de la entrada estuvieron molestándolo un largo rato hasta que se fue, esperaba que esa situación no se volviera a repetir hoy pero estaba equivocado.

Apenas se sentó cuando escuchó unos pasos aproximarse al lugar donde estaba sentado, levantó la mirada y vio a un grupo de cuatro chicos parados frente a él.

-¿Qué?-dijo Finn, ninguno de los chicos le respondió-¿Qué me miran? Si quieren sentarse, lo siento pero…este lugar está ocupado-

-Buenas tardes, fenómeno-le dijo uno de los chicos con cierto deje de sarcasmo-¿acaso ya no nos vas a saludar?-

-No, ya no tengo ningún interés en hacerlo y…si me disculpas, quiero tranquilidad, muchas gracias-dijo Finn, tomó su sándwich y su soda dispuesto a irse de la cafetería pero otro de los chicos del grupo lo detuvo haciendo que volviera a sentarse en su lugar.

-Oh, lo siento mucho… no sabía que los fenómenos necesitaban tranquilidad-exclamó el chico teniéndolo del hombro, vio la lata de soda y la tomo sin darle tiempo a Finn para detenerlo

-Espera ¿Qué vas a hacer? Esa es mi soda.

-Escucha, tú…quieres tranquilidad ¿no es así?-preguntó el chico, Finn no dijo nada y solo se limitó a asentir-bien ¡te daré tu tranquilidad!-

Acto seguido el chico echó la soda mojando el gorro, el rostro y parte de la ropa de Finn. El rubio se quedo quieto sin decir nada, sin moverse, por un segundo tenía deseos de levantarse y querer defenderse de lo que ese chico le había hecho pero no podía hacerlo, algo se lo impedía y no podía descubrir que era, escuchó la lata de soda caer al piso. Con el sonido del aluminio cayendo al suelo todos se voltearon para ver que había pasado, ahora Finn estaba más avergonzado que de costumbre y más con los demás estudiantes viendo la situación.

-Creo que se me resbaló-comentó el chico con las manos arriba, se echó a reír a carcajadas, dio un golpe fuerte en la mesa con ambas manos asustando a Finn y se acercó peligrosamente a él-lárgate, no te quiero ver por aquí ¿me oíste, fenómeno?-

Finn miro al chico, luego vio a los demás estudiantes que lo miraban sin entender que había pasado en realidad y esperaban a que él les dijera algo, enseguida se levanto, tomó su mochila y salió corriendo de ahí. Una vez afuera de la cafetería, comenzó a bajar las escaleras que lo llevarían a la planta baja, corrió por el pasillo hasta llegar a la salida, abrió la puerta y salió de la escuela pero cuando salió miro a los dos lados de la calle y se quedo parado ahí por unos minutos sin saber qué hacer.

**_Estaba perdido, no sabía qué hacer apenas salí de la escuela…no tenía a donde ir y además no podía volver a casa hasta dentro de dos horas y si volvía antes estaría solo, mamá no saldría de trabajar hasta más tarde…_ **

Al final dobló a la derecha y comenzó a correr alejándose de la escuela, necesitaba ir a otro sitio, estar solo con sus pensamientos sin que nadie lo molestara y también necesitaba calmarse pero parece que hoy el destino estaba en su contra porque se chocó con alguien provocando que cayera al suelo y se lastimara.

-Agh...

-¡Oye! ¿Qué te pasa? Fijate por donde andas, casi rompes mi guitarra-le dijo la persona con la que se chocó, Finn comenzó a levantarse sin mirar a esa persona a los ojos.

-L-Lo siento, no quise hacerlo…-se disculpó el chico, terminó de levantarse caminó hacia la persona con la que se chocó y levantó su mirada-me llamo Finn ¿tú quién eres?-

-No me interesaba saber tu nombre y tampoco te interesa a ti saber el mío así que no te lo diré-la persona misteriosa acomodó su guitarra que era de color verde y blanco detrás de su espalda y se sacudió el polvo de su chaqueta negra pero apenas vio a aquel chico con el que se había chocado pudo notar que estaba triste-oye ¿qué te pasa? ¿a-acaso te afecto lo que dije? Por favor, no fue para tanto…-

-¡No es por eso! no quiero hablarlo contigo, es más apenas te conozco… ¿sabes qué? Déjame en paz-Finn comenzó a caminar alejándose de aquel chico empujándolo levemente, este solo se quedo viéndolo alejarse, sacudió la cabeza para salir de su pequeño trance y se fue.


	2. Fern

Después de ese pequeño "incidente" con aquel chico que tenía una gorra con orejitas de oso, Fern siguió caminando como si nada. No podía creer que se haya chocado con él, es más, él fue el que se choco primero sin siquiera ver por dónde iba pero…eso no le importaba, después de todo era problema suyo y tampoco le importaba mucho saber porque estaba triste y no entendía bien que hacía afuera a esa hora de la tarde ¿Qué no debería estar en la escuela? Bueno, él también debía estar ahí pero por desgracia había sido expulsado y eso se debía a cierto problema del que no quería hablar.

Sacó su teléfono y vio la hora…12:38 p.m ¡se le estaba haciendo tarde para ir al ensayo de ese día! Guardo rápidamente su teléfono en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y comenzó a correr hacia el lugar donde tenía que reunirse con su amiga Marceline y su banda para comenzar a ensayar.

 ** _Hola, bueno…creo que no hace falta que me presente ¿o sí? Como sea, me llamo Fern. Tengo dieciséis años, ahora estoy yendo a ensayar con Marceline y su banda, sé estoy llegando tarde pero no es culpa mía ¿ok?_**   ** _Voy a responder rápidamente una pregunta que de seguro se estarán formulando en su cabeza ¿voy a la escuela? Por supuesto que no. Me expulsaron por lo tanto no tengo que ir a la escuela, soportar a mis profesores o hacerle caso a alguien…_**

Fern siguió corriendo, cruzó una calle con el semáforo en verde esquivando lo mejor que pudo los autos que pasaban por ahí, los conductores le gritaban pero él no se preocupaba por ello, nunca lo hizo, giro en una esquina a la izquierda y finalmente llegó a una bodega abandonada donde lo estaban esperando Marceline y sus compañeros de banda.

-¡Fern! ¿Dónde estabas? Estábamos a punto de comenzar a ensayar sin ti-le dijo la chica de cabellos largos negros un poco molesta por la tardanza de su amigo y compañero de banda.

-Sé que llego tarde, otra vez…pero juro que esta vez no fue mi culpa-le respondió Fern acomodándose unos mechones de cabello rubio con las puntas teñidas de verde.

-No quiero saber que paso mientras venias a ensayar pero, te lo diré por última vez, respeta el horario de ensayo. No voy a tolerar que vuelvas a llegar tarde, Fern-dijo Marceline, respiro hondo y soltó el aire para calmarse un poco-bien, no importa, ve a prepararte para el ensayo-

-Sí, lo que diga "jefa"-comentó Fern con sarcasmo, fue corriendo hacia uno de los parlantes para conectar y afinar un poco su guitarra eléctrica antes de comenzar el ensayo de ese día.

**_Yo puedo hacer lo que quiera, puedo ir a donde quiera y también quedarme despierto hasta cualquier hora de la noche o incluso desvelarme…en otra palabra, soy un espíritu libre…al menos la mayoría del tiempo o cuando Marceline no me está controlando durante los ensayos._ **

-Oye Marcy ¿qué canción vamos a tocar hoy?-preguntó el baterista de la banda pensando que quizás ella tenía algo planeado para ensayar ese día.

-Um, ahora que lo dices…no tenía nada pensado pero…-respondió ella-creo que podríamos tocar algún tema darkwave, algo como…um…  _The Cure_  ¿les gusta esa idea?-

Los otros cuatro miembros restantes de la banda (dos chicas, el baterista y Fern) comenzaron a hablar entre ellos y accedieron a tocar una canción darkwave con ella. Marceline sonrío porque a sus compañeros les gusto la idea, conecto su bajo al amplificador y acercó el micrófono hasta quedar a su altura, el baterista golpeo tres veces sus baquetas y todos comenzaron a tocar la canción " _Mint Car_ ".

- _The sun is up, I'm so happy I could scream! And there's nowhere else in the world I'd rather be, than here with you it's perfect. It's all I ever wanted I almost can't believe that it's for real really don't think it gets any better than this vanilla smile and a gorgeous strawberry kiss!..._

* * *

Pasaron lo que quedaba de la tarde ensayando "Mint Car" y tocando diversos temas de  _The Cure_  hasta que llegó un momento en que el sol se ocultaba y ya casi era de noche, pero parece que ninguno de los chicos de la banda se dio cuenta de ello, cuando tocaban el tiempo parecía volar alrededor de ellos y no tenían noción alguna de lo que estaba pasando en el mundo, es más, podían seguir ensayando por días y quizás eso les daba igual.

-Ok, creo que eso fue todo por hoy… ¿seguimos mañana a la misma hora?-preguntó una de las chicas de la banda mirando a sus compañeros y a su líder.

-Claro, solo esperemos que cierta persona que está aquí no llegue tarde otra vez-respondió Marceline, aunque, no podía negarlo, ella a veces también era de llegar tarde a ciertos lugares.

-Ya te dije que llegue tarde pero no fue culpa mía-volvió a explicarle Fern-escucha…yo…venía a ensayar cuando…-

-Sí, sí. Ya entendí…no hace falta que me lo vuelvas a explicar, viejo.

-Bien, si todos ya lo entendieron entonces…creo que me iré a casa, no tengo ningún otro lugar a donde ir-Fern desconecto la guitarra, le puso la correa con la que siempre cargaba la guitarra detrás de su espalda, de esa forma evitaba que se la robaran o aún peor, que se cayera y se rompiera.

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres irte? ¿Por qué no sales con nosotros esta noche? Iremos a una fiesta muy buena que queda algo lejos de aquí-le dijo el baterista de la banda.

-Saben que no puedo negarme a ir a una fiesta y más si queda lejos pero…-dijo Fern intentado sonar amable, aunque eso no iba con su personalidad-el ensayo fue agotador y lo único que quiero hacer es llegar a casa y descansar-

-Está bien, entonces nos vemos mañana.

Fern se despidió de sus compañeros de banda con la mano, salió de la bodega y comenzó a hacer su camino de regreso a casa.

* * *

Cuando llegó a su casa, estaba totalmente a oscuras. Ya se había acostumbrado a entrar cuando las luces estaban apagadas, después de todo, nadie lo estaba esperando desde hacía dos semanas. Camino por el pasillo pateando algunas revistas viejas tiradas en el suelo junto con unas cartas de pago en cuentas de luz, dejó su guitarra apoyada contra la pared y se dirigió a la sala.

-¡Ya estoy en casa!-gritó el chico pero como era de esperarse, nadie le respondió.

Se dirigió a la cocina, abrió la nevera que ahora estaba desconectada no porque faltara la luz, sino porque el motor estaba dañado y no tenía dinero para poder repararlo, sacó de su interior una lata de soda y se fue cerrando la puerta de la nevera de una patada haciendo que se sacuda y la pintura de la pared de la cocina se descascarara y cayera al piso sobre un pequeño montículo de polvo.

Llegó a la sala, se sentó en el viejo y sucio sofá. Tomó el control remoto, encendió la televisión esperando encontrar algún canal interesante para ver esa noche o tal vez miraría lo que sea que tuviera frente a él hasta quedarse dormido, algo que muy pocas veces pasaba…

Comenzó a hacer  _zapping_  con el control remoto pero no había nada interesante que ver, todos los canales mostraban lo mismo: estática. Al final dejó el canal treinta y cuatro que también mostraba estática como todos los demás.

- _Qué horror…cincuenta y nueve canales en la televisión y todos pasan lo mismo…_ -pensó Fern. Por un largo rato se quedo sentado en el sofá viendo la estática del televisor mientras tomaba su soda, cuando termino se quedo mirando fijamente la pantalla y escuchando el ruido ensordecedor que producía esta cuando había estática por una falla de señal hasta que le dolieron los ojos debido al cansancio, vio la hora en su teléfono celular y supo que eran las 2:39 a.m

¿Cuánto tiempo había estado ahí viendo la estática en la pantalla del televisor? No lo sabía, ni le importaba saberlo. Tomó el control remoto, apagó el televisor y subió las escaleras para ir a su habitación a descansar, mientras caminaba por el pasillo del segundo piso de la casa para ir a su habitación se detuvo para ver la habitación de sus padres…estaba vacía, ya ni se preocupaba por saber donde estaban así que simplemente se dirigió a su habitación.

Al entrar se quito sus zapatillas, se recostó sobre su cama boca arriba mirando el techo sin cambiarse de ropa, de a poco fue cerrando los ojos hasta quedarse profundamente dormido.


	3. Noche

Esa misma noche, después de cenar, Finn y su madre estaban en la sala de estar viendo la televisión. Bueno, solo Finn estaba mirando la televisión, Minerva estaba leyendo un libro aunque empezaba a tener sueño y no era porque el libro fuera aburrido sino porque estaba cansada al haber estado trabajando en el hospital todo el día, llegó a casa pasada la hora de cenar y Finn aún la estaba esperando.

-Finn-lo llamó su madre haciendo que el chico desviara la vista del televisor por un segundo-hay algo que no me has dicho durante la cena ¿cómo te fue hoy en la escuela?-

-¿Eh? Um…b-bien, me fue bien, mamá-respondió Finn, no quería contarle a su madre lo que ocurrió en la cafetería y no quería mentirle pero no tenía otra opción-hoy tuvimos clases de química en las primeras horas y…salimos temprano-

-Oh, está bien-Minerva cerró el libro que estaba leyendo-Finn, escucha, sabes que si tienes algún problema o alguien en la escuela te está molestando me lo dices a mi o a tus profesores ¿de acuerdo?-

-Sí, mamá. Lo haré-dijo Finn, ella le sonrió y se levantó del sofá en el que estaban sentados.

-Bien, creo que me iré a descansar. Buenas noches, no te quedes despierto hasta tarde-dijo Minerva saliendo de la sala, Finn la escuchó subir las escaleras para ir a su habitación, volvió a acomodarse en el sofá y siguió viendo el capítulo de su serie favorita hasta que terminó, se levantó y tomó el control remoto para apagar la televisión, cuando lo hizo su teléfono (que estaba junto al control remoto) comenzó a vibrar indicando que tenía una notificación.

No tenía ganas de verla, lo haría mañana temprano antes de ir a la escuela. Apagó el televisor, dejo el control remoto, tomó su teléfono y fue a prepararse para dormir. Subió las escaleras y se dirigió al baño para lavarse la cara y los dientes antes de ir a su habitación y arreglarse para dormir.

Al final tomo una decisión, vería la notificación en el baño. Cuando llego al baño, prendió la luz y antes de cerrar la puerta se aseguro de que nadie viniera al baño para saber que pasaba, ni siquiera su madre pero eso no iba a pasar, ella estaba en su habitación descansando así que podía quedarse tranquilo de que esa noche el pasillo estaba vacío. Cerró la puerta detrás de él, respiró hondo y desbloqueó su teléfono para ver cuál era la notificación que le había llegado.

* * *

Fern estaba durmiendo su cama cuando se despertó de golpe, por alguna razón había estado soñando con la fiesta de la que hablaron sus compañeros de banda y se estaba arrepintiendo de no ir. Pff…ja, sí, claro ¿arrepentido? ¿Él? ¡Cómo no! Nunca se había arrepentido de nada antes ¿por qué se sentía así en ese momento? Rápidamente tomó su celular y buscó entre sus contactos el número de Marceline, marcó y espero a que la chica lo atendiera.

-¿H-Hola?-se escuchó la voz de Marceline en el otro lado de la línea, sonaba algo entrecortada, quizás no había buena señal.

-¡Hola! Marceline, soy yo, Fern-le dijo el chico rubio con las puntas teñidas de verde

-¿F-Fern? ¡Lo siento! No puedo oírte bien. N-No hay buena señal…aquí-le dijo Marceline-de-déjame ver si encuentro señal en alguna parte…t-te llamo en unos segundos-

La llamada se cortó, Fern soltó un suspiro tanto de frustración como de cansancio, a los pocos segundos el teléfono volvió a sonar, rápidamente atendió la llamada, sabía que Marceline iba a llamarlo pronto.

-¡Marceline!-gritó Fern, tenía suerte de que en su casa no hubiera nadie.

-Fern, ahora si tengo mejor señal… ¿aún quieres venir a la fiesta? Esto todavía no acaba, la estamos pasando muy bien aquí-le gritó Marceline del otro lado de la línea.

-¿Me lo estás diciendo en serio? Si la fiesta aún no acaba, e-espérenme que estoy yendo para allá…pero ¡aguarda! No me cortes ¿puedes pasarme la dirección de la fiesta?-preguntó Fern, la chica le pasó la dirección de la fiesta-bien, estoy yendo para allá, Marceline-

El chico cortó la llamada, guardó su teléfono, tomó su guitarra y salió por la ventana de su casa. Comenzó a correr hacia la parada de autobús para poder llegar rápido a la fiesta, no había traído dinero, además siquiera lo tenía así que otra vez tendría la ventaja de viajar gratis en el autobús…aunque era poco probable que pasara un autobús a esa hora de la madrugada ¿O sí? Pero al parecer no estaba tan equivocado como pensaba porque de la nada un autobús pasó y se detuvo a pocos metros de donde él estaba esperándolo, rápidamente corrió hacia él y se subió intentando ocultar su rostro con la capucha de su chaqueta verde y negra para pasar inadvertido, no quería que lo descubrieran viajando gratis en un autobús por cuarta vez esa semana.

Se sentó casi llegando a la parte trasera del autobús, apoyó su cabeza contra el frío cristal de la ventanilla mientras el autobús arrancaba rumbo a la calle en la que debía bajarse para ir a la fiesta. Sacó su teléfono, lo desbloqueó y le envió un mensaje a Marceline:

_"Marcy, estoy en camino"_

Respuesta de Marceline:

_"¡Perfecto! Te estamos esperando"_

Fern volvió a guardar su teléfono en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y se acomodó en su asiento apoyando otra vez su cabeza contra la ventanilla, ese iba a ser un viaje aburrido.

* * *

Mientras esto pasaba, Finn caminaba por la calle a esa hora de la madrugada para ir a la fiesta de la que había recibido la notificación en su celular, tenía sueño y comenzaba a bostezar, se había acostumbrado a dormir temprano e ir a una fiesta a esa hora no era normal en él, casi nunca iba a una fiesta y no es que no lo hayan invitado a una, si no que su madre se preocupaba por él y no quería que le pasara nada malo, últimamente las calles de la ciudad se habían vuelto algo peligrosas; Finn lo sabía y podía cuidarse solo pero su madre no quería entenderlo.

Siguió caminando y cuando doblo en una esquina, un autobús pasó cerca de él. Eso era extraño ya que no había autobuses funcionando a esa hora de la madrugada, de pronto alcanzo a ver una figura conocida y se detuvo solo un segundo para verla mejor…reconocía esa figura y el rostro semi oculto debajo de la capucha de su chaqueta ¡era ese chico con el que se había chocado al salir de la escuela! ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí? ¿A dónde se dirigía? La curiosidad comenzó a invadirlo, vio como el autobús se alejaba hasta que se detuvo en un semáforo en rojo y Finn aprovecho la oportunidad para correr hacia él.

* * *

Fern se había dado cuenta de que aquel chico con gorro de orejitas de oso lo había visto y escondió su rostro lo mejor que pudo para que no lo vea pero fue inútil. El autobús se detuvo en un semáforo en rojo, se levanto de su asiento y fue al otro lado, pudo ver que ese chico se acercaba corriendo hacia el autobús, rogó mentalmente para que cambiara de color el semáforo, no quería volver a encontrarse con aquel chico…de verdad que no quería.

El semáforo cambio de color ¡por fin! Y el autobús siguió avanzando, Fern se alivió un poco y volvió a mirar por la ventanilla para saber si ese chico lo seguía, para su mala suerte, sí lo estaba siguiendo ¿qué quería hacer? ¿Por qué lo seguía? No podía entenderlo, simplemente no podía entenderlo. El conductor al ver lo que estaba pasando frenó otra vez el autobús, creyo que ese chico quizás querría subir.

-Oiga ¡Oiga! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué nos detuvimos otra vez?-preguntó Fern desde su lugar.

-No voy a dejar a ese chico afuera, no sabía que también quería subir-le respondió el conductor. Fern cruzo los brazos con molestia y desvió la mirada, el conductor sí que era un idiota al dejar a entrar a ese chico, no quería verlo pero hoy al parecer el destino también estaba en su contra.


	4. Reencuentro

La puerta del autobús se abrió, Finn entró casi corriendo, sacó su ticket de la maquina que había instalada y fue a sentarse en los asientos de enfrente. Fern se calmó un poco al saber que aquel chico no se sentaría en los asientos de atrás así que podría viajar tranquilo hasta llegar a la casa donde se hacía la fiesta, supuso que no tardaría en llegar, además, Marceline y sus compañeros de banda lo estaban esperando.

Finn por otro lado se distraía mirando el espejo que tenía instalado el autobús en el techo para que el conductor notara si alguien estaba robando algún objeto de valor a los pasajeros. Se quedo mirando el espacio casi vacío del autobús ¿Quién más podía estar ahí arriba a esas horas de la madrugada? Nadie, salvo él y un chico parecido a él pero con las puntas de su cabello teñidas de verde…un segundo ¡Ya había visto a ese chico antes! Se habían chocado cuando salió corriendo de la escuela.

Se volteó para ver a aquel chico, este se dio cuenta de que lo estaban observando y otra vez intento ocultar su rostro con la capucha de su chaqueta negra pero eso no funcionó.

-¡Oye!-Finn se levantó de su lugar y camino hacia el chico-yo te conozco…eres el chico que vi al salir de la escuela-

- _¡Me descubrió!_ -pensó Fern- _¿Y ahora qué hago? ¿Debería responderle o simplemente ignorarlo? No lo sé_ -

-Hey, ¿acaso me estás escuchando?-preguntó Finn sacando a Fern de sus pensamientos.

-¿Q-Qué? S-sí, claro…quiero decir, si, te estaba escuchando-respondió Fern como si nada-como sea ¿qué haces aquí a estas horas? no es que quiera saberlo ni nada pero se me hace extraño que cada vez que voy a alguna parte tengas que aparecer de repente-

-Lamento si te estoy incomodando pero, no podía dormir así que salí de mi casa para pensar un poco-mintió Finn, pensó que aquel chico se creería su mentira pero eso no paso.

-No te creo, veo tu mirada y sé que me estas mintiendo-comentó Fern-eres malo para mentir ¿no es así? Es más, estoy casi seguro de que te escapaste de tu casa para ir a alguna parte sin el permiso de tus padres-

-E-Eso no es cierto, estoy diciendo la verdad-dijo Finn con nerviosismo le asustaba la idea de que ese chico pudiera meterlo en problemas, en más de los que ya estaba-s-solo salí de mi casa, no me escape para ir a ninguna parte ¿no me crees?-

-Sí, por supuesto que te creo y como dije antes creo que eres muy malo mintiendo…pero…yo puedo enseñarte a mentir apropiadamente si quieres.

-No gracias, suficiente tuve con verte al salir de la escuela y que me trataras mal. Es más ¡ni siquiera se tu nombre! ¿Cómo te llamas?

-¿Acaso importa mi nombre? Ya te dije que no quiero decírtelo, no debería interesarte tanto saber mi nombre.

-¡Si me interesa!-dijo Finn casi gritando, Fern lo miró y enseguida desvió la mirada avergonzado-cuando…cuando conoces a alguien…tienes que decirle cómo te llamas, si no nunca sabrás con quien hablas o cuando volverás a ver a esa persona que acabas de conocer y…y…por eso yo te dije mi nombre-

-Y ¿Quién te crees que eres para decirme como debo comportarme cuando hablo con una persona? ¿Mi mamá? Jajaja, no lo creo-respondió Fern con cierto deje de sarcasmo en la voz.

-No, pero solo intento darte un consejo. No sabía que ibas a tomarlo así, lo siento-dijo Finn, cuando dijo el "lo siento" lo hizo en voz baja para que ese chico con el cabello teñido de verde no lo escuchara-por cierto ¿a dónde te diriges tú a esta hora de la madrugada?-

-Iré a una fiesta, mis amigos me están esperando allí-respondió Fern.

-¿No crees que ya es un poco tarde para ir a una fiesta?

-Oye, nunca es tarde para ir a una fiesta-dijo Fern un poco molesto por las preguntas del chico, giró su cabeza para ver el paisaje nocturno por la ventanilla del autobús.

* * *

Después de eso ninguno de los dos volvió a dirigirse la palabra, de vez en cuando cruzaban miradas pero eso hacía que Finn se sintiera un poco incomodo y rápidamente volvía a desviar la mirada hacia otro rincón del autobús. Solo esperaba que su madre no supiera que se escapó de casa para ir a la misma fiesta a la que estaba yendo ese chico sentado junto a él, él no era así, nunca antes había desobedecido a su madre y tenía miedo de que se metiera en problemas al volver.

-Hey, ¡Hey tú!-lo llamo el chico junto a él trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad-s-solo…solo quería decirte que…me llamo Fern. Me lo preguntaste en la mañana y yo…bueno, solo quería responderte-

-No importa, tu dijiste que no querías que supiera tu nombre así que…supongo que no había necesidad alguna en decírmelo-dijo Finn encogiéndose de hombros. Fern solo se limitó a reírse un poco por la actitud del chico-hey, no te rías ¡estoy hablando en serio!-

-No me estoy riendo de ti, tonto. Me rio de lo mal que quedas intentando ser cool-le contestó Fern sin dejar de reírse, eso molesto un poco a Finn quien le dio un golpe en el brazo-¡Auch! Oye ¿Por qué me golpeas?-

-Eres un idiota ¿lo sabías?

En eso el autobús se detuvo de golpe dándole a entender a los chicos que ese era la última parada y el final del recorrido, Fern se apoyó contra el asiento vacío que tenía frente a él y a pocos metros de la parada pudo ver la casa donde se estaba haciendo la fiesta donde se encontraba Marceline y sus amigos esperándolo.

-Um, bien…creo que aquí me bajo-dijo Fern, tomó su guitarra la cual estuvo todo el viaje junto a él y se dirigió a la salida.

-E-espera-Finn se levantó y tomó al chico de la manga de su chaqueta verde y negra para detenerlo-yo iré contigo, no tengo otro sitio a donde ir…y…creo que será divertido ir a esa fiesta los dos juntos ¿qué dices?-

-No lo sé ¿Estás seguro de que quieres venir conmigo? Esto puede ser demasiado loco para ti-respondió Fern.

-No me importa, puedo correr el riesgo.

-Bien, como tú digas…ya vámonos-dijo Fern, Finn solo se limitó a asentir, ambos chicos se bajaron del autobús y comenzaron a caminar al lugar donde se estaba realizando la fiesta.


	5. Fiesta

Música fuerte, luces de neón rojas o de diversos colores, chicos y chicas en plena adolescencia totalmente alocados y atacados por las hormonas que surgían a flor de piel. Alcohol, risas, drogas, retos entre amigos…todo esto formaba parte de lo que se podía considerar la descripción de una fiesta que parecía no acabar, o al menos hasta que llegara el amanecer. Fern entró a la casa, avanzó como pudo entre la multitud de personas que estaban entretenidas conversando, riéndose, bebiendo en vasos desechables de color rojo y solo una pequeña parte de ellas fumaba, eso no implicaba algo tan sencillo como el tabaco, lo que más se acostumbraba a fumar en fiestas así era la marihuana. Volviendo a lo antes mencionado, Fern entró a la sala de estar, busco a Marceline con la mirada pero no la encontró ¿dónde podía estar? Se supone que ella y sus amigos lo estaban esperando, si se fueron él se habría enterado por un mensaje de texto en su teléfono celular.

De pronto sintió unas manos frías cubrirle los ojos, Fern se guió en la oscuridad y toco aquellas manos que por alguna razón se le hacían conocidas.

-¿Pensaste que iba a estar aquí?-preguntó la voz propietaria de esas manos que le cubrían su visión.

-¿Eh?-Fern retiró las manos de sus ojos con las suyas propias y vio a una chica de cabello largo color negro frente a él-¡MARCY! No vuelvas a hacer algo así, sabes que no me gusta-

-Lo siento, pero es que es tan divertido-comentó la chica riéndose.

-¿Sabes dónde están los demás?-preguntó Fern elevando un poco el tono de voz, el volumen de la música era demasiado alto y era difícil hablar con normalidad.

-Sí, están en la cocina. Vamos, te están esperando.

Marceline tomó a su compañero de banda por la muñeca y comenzaron a hacer su trayecto a la cocina, mientras tanto, Finn ya había llegado a la fiesta, entró en la casa y camino lentamente mirando lo que pasaba a su alrededor, algunas chicas con cigarrillos en la mano lo miraron disimuladamente y se rieron en voz baja, decidió ignorar eso y siguió caminando como si nada, chocó sin querer con un chico que había salido del baño quien lo miro de forma algo amenazadora.

-Lo siento, no vi por donde iba…-se disculpó el adolescente, el otro chico simplemente rodó los ojos y se fue.

Finn siguió caminando, también rodó los ojos como lo hizo aquel chico con el que se choco sin querer y no lo hizo por querer copiarlo o algo así, si no que en el fondo de su mente pensaba que ese chico era simplemente un idiota pero claro…eso nunca lo admitiría, al menos no en voz alta. Pasó por la sala de estar, las personas que estaban ahí intentando mantener una conversación normal casi imposible debido al volumen de la música lo miraban de forma extraña, como si estuvieran viendo algún ente paranormal o algo así que salió de la nada para invadir la fiesta; en ese momento, Finn comenzó a sentirse incómodo, no entendía muy bien que estaba haciendo en un lugar así y al sentir la mirada extraña de tanta gente que ni siquiera conocía, lo único en lo que pensaba era en escapar y volver a casa antes de que su madre supiera que se había ido en plena madrugada todo para poder estar ahí.

O eso era lo que pensaba hacer pero algo lo hizo cambiar de opinión, antes de seguir caminando para encontrar la salida al jardín de la casa e intentar escapar de aquella fiesta, pudo ver una figura de una chica afuera en dicho jardín, no podía verle la cara porque estaba oculta por la capucha de una sudadera de color azul eléctrico, llevaba un hermoso vestido de tul con brillitos y diversos tonos de verde como su cabello el cual estaba adornado con algunas hojas verde claro casi tocando el fosforescente. Estaba descalza y subía por las escaleras de un tobogán, Finn pudo ver como aquella chica se sentaba en el tobogán y se deslizaba hasta llegar a la base para apoyar sus pies descalzos en el césped húmedo por el rocío.

Sacudió la cabeza para salir de su pequeño trance, ahora vio que ella se encontraba saltando en un trampolín y su cabello verde se mecía un poco al ritmo de los saltos; si bien aquella chica cuyo rostro no podía ver le parecía bonita, quería acercarse y conocerla un poco ¿Quién sabe? Quizás ellos podían llegar a ser amigos, se veía tan misteriosa y supuso que eso formaba parte de su personalidad. Se alejó de la ventana y fue a buscar la puerta que lo llevaría afuera para poder hablar con ella. No se dio cuenta de que Fern observaba la situación, por un lado, no podía creer que aquel chico estuviera en esa fiesta ¿qué acaso lo estaba siguiendo o algo así? ¿Por qué no lo podía dejar en paz? Pero por otro lado, eso no le importaba tanto, algo dentro suyo le decía que fuera a preguntarle a ese chico que pensaba hacer al intentar hablar con esa chica de cabello verde que estaba afuera en el jardín deslizándose sola por un tobogán.

* * *

Finn cerró la puerta trasera de la casa por la cual salió al jardín y camino lentamente hacia la chica de cabello verde, no estaba seguro de que debía decirle, además no lo conocía. Quizás ella se asustaría en cuanto lo vea o le gritaría para que se vaya y la dejara en paz, pero, en fin, no lo sabría con exactitud si no se atrevía siquiera a intentar hablar con ella. Pero al parecer eso no hizo falta, la chica se volteó para ver quien había salido sin dejar de saltar en su "preciado" trampolín, sus ojos ambarinos como los de las lechuzas chocaron con las orbes azules de Finn.

-Hey, um…Hola-lo saludo ella mientras reducía el ritmo de sus saltos, ahora saltaba un poco menos fuerte para poder hablar con Finn.

-H-Hola-dijo Finn sin moverse de su lugar.

-No te he visto en toda la noche en lo que se lleva a cabo la fiesta ¿dónde estuviste o acaso recién llegaste?-preguntó ella, se arrodilló en la lona elástica del trampolín y se arrastró hasta quedar sentada en el borde metálico con sus pies descalzos colgando fuera.

-Recién llego, no fui invitado. Me llegó una notificación por mi celular y solo estaba pasando por aquí-respondió Finn, la chica no dijo nada, solo se quedo mirándolo por unos minutos y luego con su mano golpeó el borde metálico del trampolín.

-Acércate, no voy a morderte. Sé que no hablo mucho pero eso no quiere decir que no puedas sentarte junto a mí-le dijo la chica, Finn asintió y camino hasta el trampolín donde estaba sentada la chica y tomó su lugar junto a ella-y…dime ¿cómo te llamas? ¿uh?-

* * *

Fern concentró su mirada en la botella de cerveza casi vacía que tenía en la mano, volvió a elevar sus orbes verdes hacia Marceline y sus compañeros de banda, hablaban de algo que no podía escuchar con claridad, en su mente solo se oían voces distorsionadas, pero ni eso le importaba, por alguna razón su mente lo llevo a pensar en aquel chico tan parecido a él ¿qué rayos le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en él? ¡Shit! Esto era malo…esto era muy malo, tenía que buscar una solución a este problema y pronto. Volvió a mirar hacia arriba al encontrarse a una de las chicas de la banda parada frente a él con una mano en la cintura, Fern no dijo nada, solo se quedo viéndola mientras golpeaba la barra de la cocina con la goma de sus converse verdes.

-Fern ¿estás bien? Te noto algo distraído-le dijo la chica con preocupación.

-¿Q-Qué?-dijo Fern saliendo de sus pensamientos-s-sí, yo…lo siento, solo no estaba poniendo atención a lo que decian. Por cierto ¿de qué estaban hablando?-

-Uh, estábamos hablando del lugar en el que tocará nuestra banda el próximo mes-le dijo la chica riéndose nerviosamente y jugando con un mechón de su cabello castaño rojizo-pero, eso no es tan importante…bueno, si lo comparamos con lo que debo decirte-

-Bien ¿Qué quieres decirme?-preguntó Fern sin entender a lo que se refería su compañera de banda.

-Fern, escucha, yo…se que hemos pasado poco tiempo juntos pero necesito decirte algo…yo…

Fern de repente se levantó y movió a la chica a un lado para salir de la cocina, ella se quedo mirándolo y luego desvió la mirada hacia el piso, no estaba desanimada y ni siquiera pensó que Fern la estaba ignorando, en otro momento intentaría confesar sus sentimientos. No creía en el amor a primera vista pero no sabía porque razón termino gustándole aquel chico rubio que era bueno tocando la guitarra eléctrica con las puntas teñidas de verde, algo tenía que hacía que su corazón latiera levemente y le diera una pequeña sensación de calidez cuando le hablaba.

* * *

Finn y la chica de cabellos verdes estaban recostados en el trampolín uno junto a otro contemplando las pocas estrellas que quedaban esa madrugada. El rubio comenzó a bostezar pero logro disimularlo a tiempo para que ella no se diera cuenta, estaba acostumbrado a irse a la cama temprano y nunca antes había estado despierto hasta tan tarde, por suerte, la chica no se fijo que estaba cansado, estaba concentrada viendo el cielo nocturno…o lo que quedaba de él.

-Oye ¿no te parecen bonitas las estrellas?-le preguntó sin dejar de mirar al cielo.

-¿Uh?-Finn desvió la mirada para volver a ver el cielo junto a su nueva amiga-s-sí claro, son muy bonitas-

-Hm, yo también lo creo así-comentó la chica, de pronto se levanto quedando sentada otra vez en el borde metálico del trampolín y Finn la siguió, ella giró su cabeza para ver al adolescente y Finn por primera vez pudo apreciar su rostro, sus ojos ambarinos que estaban maquillados con dibujos de rombos de color negro carbón-te diré un secreto que nunca le he contado a nadie ¿sabes que soy Quiromántica?-

-¿Quiromántica? ¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Finn sin comprender de que le estaba hablando. No se dio cuenta de que Fern se encontraba a lo lejos escondido detrás de la puerta apenas abierta que llevaba al jardín de la casa-explícamelo, por favor-

-De acuerdo. La quiromancia es una técnica de tarot, más bien, una técnica de adivinación mediante la lectura de las líneas de las manos en las personas-le dijo la chica-permite ver el carácter, el perfil psicológico y fisiológico de una persona ¿me entiendes?-Finn solo se limitó a asentir, por unos segundos, la chica no hablo hasta que decidió preguntarle-¿quieres que lea tu mano?-

Finn no supo que responderle, nunca había hecho algo así y es más, siquiera creía en esa clase de cosas. Su madre jamás le había contado de las técnicas del tarot o de esas cosas raras, quizás se debía a que ella estaba más inclinada en el campo de la medicina antes que en enseñarle algo como eso; sin embargo, había una primera vez para todo ¿cierto?

-Hm, claro…no veo nada de malo en eso-respondió Finn, la chica sonrió ante la respuesta de su amigo.

-Bien, dame tu mano para que pueda leerla.

Accedió y la chica tomo su mano, la miro detenidamente buscando las líneas y los detalles que necesitaba "estudiar" en ella para poder leer el futuro del chico y saber que fortunas, consecuencias y deseos tendría por delante. Hubo unos momentos en que ninguno de los dos hablaba o mantenía contacto visual con el otro, esto a Finn lo preocupaba y lo impacientaba un poco porque no sabía que estaba pasando.

_"Leer la mano, ver nuestro futuro en la mano, es una posibilidad que ofrece la lectura de las manos o la quiromancia. La quiromancia ayuda a adivinar el destino futuro de la persona en cuestión"_

-Oye, oye ¿qué pasa? ¿por qué no dices nada?-preguntó Finn preocupado, la chica no lo miraba, solo se dedicaba a observar atentamente los rasgos de su mano.

-No me distraigas, estoy terminando de leer tu mano-le dijo la chica, pasaron unos minutos más y soltó la mano de Finn-bien, ya termine-

-Eso es…genial, creo ¿Qué leíste en mi mano?-dijo Finn con curiosidad-¿pasarán cosas buenas en mi futuro?-

Fern salió de su escondite y camino un poco hasta quedar parado tan solo unos metros del trampolín donde estaban Finn y la chica de cabellos verdes. Sentía algo extraño dentro de él, esa sensación de querer acercarse e interrumpir a aquella chica y decirle que se vaya y dejara a Finn solo pero no podía hacerlo, su cuerpo no reaccionaba y solo lo obligaba a quedarse quieto observando lo que pasaba entre ellos. No podía entender que le estaba pasando ¿acaso se sentía celoso? Por todos los cielos, no era para tanto, apenas conocía a Finn de su breve conversación en el autobús y tampoco seguía sin entender que hacía en esa fiesta.

-Bien, para comenzar debo explicarte todos los detalles que he visto en tu mano para definir tu personalidad y tu futuro-le explicó la chica, Finn solo asintió-lo primero que encontré fue la línea de la intuición, esta línea comienza en la palma de la mano y termina en la base del dedo meñique pero la tuya nace desde la montaña de la luna, lo que quiere decir que tienes una intuición abstracta, tienes mucha imaginación dentro de ti aunque no quieras expresarla frente a los demás o también puede ser que te otorgue poderes de clarividencia-

-Eso suena extraño, continúa-comentó Finn escuchando atentamente a su amiga.

-La línea de la cabeza es una de las más importantes que aparecen en tu mano, esta línea muestra la inteligencia, atención y actitudes mentales. Es una línea horizontal, tiene que ver con la lógica y el entendimiento en una persona, también llega hasta la montaña de la luna y se dobla un poco, eso es bueno porque se relaciona con tu imaginación, quiere decir que eres una persona talentosa y de espíritu libre. Ahora pasemos a la línea del corazón.

-¿Del corazón? ¿Esa línea que quiere decir? ¿Es algo malo?-preguntó Finn.

-Un poco, esta línea se conecta más con los sentimientos, el amor, la pasión y la salud. Tu línea es corta y esta entrecortada, si es corta quiere decir que tienes impulsos pasionales y poca racionalidad, haces las cosas a tu modo y sin pensar pero también veo que temes por la felicidad de los demás y te preocupas más por la felicidad de otras personas que por la tuya propia.

-Ejem.

Finn se volteó y la chica de cabellos verdes pudo ver a Fern parado cerca de ellos con los brazos cruzados. El adolescente sintió que el color rosa aparecía en sus frías mejillas, la chica por otro lado volvió a esconder su rostro bajo la capucha de su chaqueta azul eléctrico y desvió la mirada hacia el césped, se levantó del trampolín buscando sus zapatos, ya no recordaba donde los había dejado.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso interrumpí algo?-preguntó Fern aún con los brazos cruzados.

-N-No…para nada, además ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Me estaba siguiendo o qué?-preguntó Finn levantándose del trampolín para encarar a Fern.

-No te estaba siguiendo, más bien tú me estabas siguiendo a mí porque no esperaba verte en este lugar-le dijo Fern. La chica de cabellos verdes ya a había encontrado sus zapatos, supuso que lo mejor sería irse antes de que esos chicos comenzaran a pelearse entre ellos, no quería causar más problemas, comenzó a caminar rápidamente para volver a la casa y empujo por accidente a Fern-¡TEN CUIDADO, TORPE!-

-Lo siento-se disculpó ella, estaba a punto de irse pero Finn la detuvo tomándola de la muñeca-¿qué quieres?-

-Espera, no te vayas. No terminaste de decirme mi futuro-dijo Finn-¿Qué pasará conmigo? Tienes que terminar de decírmelo-

-Terminare de decirte todo en otra ocasión, de verdad tengo que irme-le dijo la chica zafándose del agarre que puso Finn en su muñeca, apenas hizo eso se escucho un grito y alguien se asomo a la puerta trasera de la casa respirando entrecortadamente viendo a Fern, a Finn y a la chica de cabellos verdes.

-Chicos, lamento mucho molestarlos pero necesito ayuda… ¿alguno de ustedes tiene un auto o una camioneta? Es que una chica no se encuentra bien, no sabemos que le pasó pero se desmayó en la sala de estar y supongo que está muerta, no estoy muy seguro de ello porque intentamos despertarla y no reaccionó, como sea, necesito que alguno de ustedes la lleve al hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me disculpo por la tardanza, aún tengo muchos fanfics pendientes por actualizar y tan poco tiempo. Esta semana andaba escasa de ideas, estuve ocupada estudiando y lamentablemente tuve que improvisar TODO...bueno, casi todo. Si se fijan bien, puede que haya referencias a la serie "SKINS" en este capítulo y en el siguiente, solo...solo denme tiempo para pensarlo o por lo menos que me libere de los parciales, los exámenes finales de la universidad, de ingles particular y ahí si les prometo que intentare trabajar en todo lo que me quedo pendiente.
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, por cierto ¿adivinaron quien es la chica de cabellos verdes adornado con hojas que le leyó el futuro a Finn en la palma de su mano? ¿no? es Huntress Wizard, cuando pueda la dibujare como me la imagine para este AU y también tengo que pensar en un nombre para ella porque en este AU "Huntress Wizard" podría ser su apodo.
> 
> De verdad me disculpo otra vez por la tardanza, tengan paciencia con la próxima actualización, les mando un saludo virtual y una abrazo telepático a todos.
> 
> Hasta entonces, me despido mis animalitos de Dross.
> 
> N3k00Ch4n


	6. Mañana

Fern, Finn y la chica de cabellos verdes se miraron entre ellos sin saber que decirle a aquella persona que de pronto apareció pidiendo ayuda para llevar a una chica inconsciente (o probablemente muerta) al hospital a ver si podían hacer algo por ella, hasta que Fern recordó que el baterista de la banda de Marceline tenía un auto para transportar sus cosas y probablemente hayan venido a la fiesta en el.

-Yo conozco a alguien que tiene un auto y puede llevar a esa chica al hospital-dijo Fern, camino hacia la persona que se asomó por la puerta-vamos, acompáñame. Tenemos que buscarlo primero-

Fern entró a la casa, Finn y la chica de cabellos verdes se miraron entre ellos, encogieron los hombros al mismo tiempo optando por entrar a la casa para ir a buscar al amigo de Fern. Cuando entraron no supieron si era imaginación de ellos pero la música estaba un poco más fuerte que de costumbre, todos estaban actuando normalmente como si lo que le acababa de ocurrir a aquella chica no fuera la gran cosa…de verdad que algunas personas no tenían consideración alguna o tenían el valor de ayudar a los demás, por suerte, Finn siempre estuvo dispuesto a darle una mano a los demás desde que era niño aun sabiendo que los demás no necesitaban su ayuda, él siempre quería hacer algo.

-¡Hey! ¿Por qué siguen ahí parados? Vengan, tenemos a una chica que ayudar-les dijo la persona que hace poco se había asomado por la puerta trasera de la casa que daba al jardín.

Finn volvió a caminar siguiendo a aquella persona y la chica que iba con él lo siguió detrás. Pasaron la sala de estar, caminaron por el hall que daba a la entrada principal, subieron las escaleras y fueron a una habitación con la puerta cerrada, dos chicos estaban parados ahí como si fueran guardaespaldas o algo parecido, Finn y la chica de cabellos verdes intentaron pasar pero ellos se lo impidieron.

-¿Qué creen que están haciendo? Nadie puede pasar aquí-dijo uno de los chicos poniendo la mano en el marco de la puerta

-Necesitamos pasar, nos dijeron que hay una chica inconsciente o muerta ahí adentro, no sabemos qué pasó pero debemos ayudarla-dijo Finn intento pasar evadiendo al chico pero otra vez le bloquearon la entrada.

-Lárguense, ya llamamos a emergencias y a la policía…ellos vendrán en camino.

-¿Acaso no se dan cuenta del enorme problema en el que se están metiendo al llamar a la policía? En esta fiesta hay cosas que probablemente no sean legales para los menores de dieciocho años ¿ustedes saben que pasaría si encuentran todo eso? déjenos pasar, llevaremos a la chica al hospital, nosotros podemos ayudarla-les dijo la chica de cabellos verdes pero el otro chico impidió su paso y camino de forma amenazante hacia ella.

-Ya dije que no se puede pasar-el chico la empujo haciendo que cayera al suelo-¡vete de aquí! ¿Quieres? Y deja que los profesionales hagan su trabajo cuando lleguen-

-¡Oigan! ¿Cuál es su problema?

Los chicos se voltearon para ver de dónde provenía aquella voz. Fern había llegado y no estaba solo, estaba acompañado del baterista que tocaba en la banda de Marceline.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Si esperas a que te dejemos pasar estas equivocado porque no lo haremos…-el otro chico que custodiaba la entrada de la habitación no pudo terminar su frase, Fern lo empujo a un lado, abrio la puerta y entró a la habitación, a los pocos minutos salió de ella cargando a la chica en su espalda.

-Bien, ya la tengo. Ahora vámonos de aquí antes de que nos metamos en más problemas-dijo Fern, todos comenzaron a bajar las escaleras rápidamente, salieron de la casa y comenzaron a caminar por la calle buscando la camioneta donde llevarían a la chica al hospital. Después de caminar unas pocas cuadras encontraron la camioneta, el chico baterista dueño del vehículo logró destrabar las puertas, entró y se sentó en el asiento del conductor, Fern y la chica de cabellos verdes junto con Marceline, la chica inconsciente y los otros miembros de la banda subieron atrás, Finn estaba a punto de hacerlo pero Fern no lo dejó.

-Déjame subir, quiero ir con ustedes.

-No hay espacio, tendrás que viajar en el asiento del co-piloto-respondió Fern. Finn lo miró molesto, rodó los ojos y fue a abrir la puerta del lado del copiloto para tomar asiento allí. Cuando todos se acomodaron, la camioneta arrancó y el viaje al hospital comenzó, aunque conforme pasaron los minutos se puso algo agitado porque hubo algunas discusiones en el grupo debido a que se confundían de camino o se perdían en más de una ocasión, Finn hacía lo que podía para ignorar esas peleas pero era imposible, además estaba muy cansado y lo único que tenía en mente era llegar a casa e irse a descansar.

Miro por la ventana, el cielo ya estaba comenzando a teñirse de lila con ligeros toques de gris dando a entender que la mañana iba a hacer su acto de presencia en cualquier momento y junto con ese acto de presencia ya estaban casi de camino al hospital cuando la chica que estaba inconsciente y viajaba con ellos, abrió de golpe los ojos asustando a casi todos los chicos del grupo que se encontraban dentro de la camioneta.

-¡Aaah!-gritaron todos al mismo tiempo, la chica dejó de gritar y se levanto golpeando sin querer a Fern, observó el ambiente a su alrededor.

-Oigan ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Quiénes son ustedes?-preguntó la chica asustada, Finn se volteó en su lugar para ver que estaba pasando-¡respóndanme! ¡¿Qué hago aquí?!-

-Tranquila, nosotros solo queríamos ayudarte…alguien nos dijo que te había pasado algo malo y te estamos llevando al hospital-respondió Finn intentando calmar a la chica pero eso no funcionó.

-¡No me importa, no quiero estar aquí! Llévenme a mi casa, no sé quien les dijo que me paso algo malo pero no es verdad…yo solo estaba descansando ¡llévenme a casa!

-Está bien, está bien. Lo sentimos…-dijo Finn pero luego vio a Fern con los brazos cruzados-bueno, casi todos nos disculpamos aquí por el error, vamos a llevarte a casa, no te preocupes-

* * *

Después de estacionar la camioneta, todos estaban caminando a la casa de la chica, el cielo se había aclarado totalmente dando a entender que ya era de mañana en la ciudad. Hacía un poco de frío pero eso parecía no afectarle al grupo, nadie hablaba ni se mantenía contacto visual entre ellos y el silencio que había durante la caminata no era incómodo. Llegaron a una esquina y se detuvieron allí sin saber que hacer ahora.

-Bueno, yo…creo que ya me voy. Puedo ir sola a mi casa, lamento mucho haberles gritado mientras estábamos en la camioneta-se disculpó la chica, dio unos pasos alejándose del grupo y comenzó a caminar sin mirar atrás, levanto un brazo saludándolos con la mano que tenía libre (la otra mano y brazo estaban ocupados sosteniendo su bolsa que habían ido a buscar en la fiesta)-¡nos vemos después!-

Los demás adolescentes se quedaron mirando a la chica alejarse hasta que despareció y la perdieron de vista.

-Oigan, creo que ya deberíamos irnos ¿no lo creen?-preguntó una de las chicas de la banda y vio a Marceline-Marcy ¿podemos quedarnos otra vez en tu casa?-

-Agh, de acuerdo pero no hagan mucho ruido, la última vez que se quedaron en mi casa. Mi papá tuvo que venir a ver qué estaba pasando ¿recuerdan?-dijo Marceline, ve a Fern-¿vienes con nosotros Fern?-

-En un rato los alcanzo-respondió el rubio con las puntas de su cabello teñidas de verde. Marceline asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar con sus amigos para volver a la camioneta e ir rumbo a su casa a descansar, Fern miro a Finn y después desvió la mirada hacia el asfalto de la acera-así que…hmmm, no es normal en mí preguntar esto pero…yo…tú… ¿Quieres que vaya contigo a tu casa? Lo digo para acompañarte y que no vayas solo-

-Agradezco tu oferta pero prefiero ir solo-le dijo Finn-ya es muy tarde, el sol ya está por salir y debo volver antes de que mi mamá sepa que me fui o me meteré en problemas-

-Bien, entonces vete antes de que tu mamá se preocupe por ti, niñito-dijo Fern burlándose de él cosa que hizo enojar al chico.

-No soy un niñito, tenemos la misma edad. Es solo que nunca antes había hecho algo como esto…escaparme de mi casa para ir a una fiesta, no es algo que haga muy seguido-dijo Finn.

-¡Fern! ¿No vienes?

-Tengo que irme, tal vez nos volvamos a ver, tal vez no ¿Quién sabe? Solo el tiempo lo decidirá.

Fern y Finn se separaron y cada quien comenzó a caminar siguiendo su rumbo pero de repente, Fern se detuvo. Corrió hacia donde estaba Finn y le dio un golpe en el brazo con fuerza y lo empujo al suelo haciendo que cayera al asfalto de la acera.

-¿Y eso por qué lo hiciste?-preguntó Finn sin entender a que se debía el golpe y el empujón que Fern acababa de darle.

-Quería devolverte el golpe que me diste en el autobús-dijo Fern riéndose bajito-bien, ahora si debo irme ¡adiós!-

Fern se alejó corriendo, Finn se levantó de su lugar riéndose y negando con la cabeza…de verdad ese chico sí que era un idiota. Se quito la tierra de la ropa y comenzó a caminar rumbo a su casa, apenas llegó tomo la alocada idea de entrar por la ventana, subió las escaleras sin hacer ruido y se dirigió a su habitación, al entrar cerró la puerta detrás de él, camino con cansancio hacia su cama y se acostó en ella boca abajo sin siquiera cambiarse la ropa que llevaba desde la madrugada que salió por su pijama. Cerró los ojos aún con la cara bajo la almohada quedándose dormido pero su descanso duro pocos minutos pues escuchó los golpes de su madre en la puerta de su habitación.

-Finn ¿aún estás durmiendo? Despiértate, tienes que ir a la escuela-le dijo Minerva del otro lado de la puerta.

-Nngh… no ¡no quiero!-se quejó Finn contra la almohada, pero no tenía otra opción, tenía que levantarse de su cama por muy cansado que estuviera y no podía faltar a la escuela ese día, tampoco podía decirle a su mamá que no se encontraba bien porque ella lo descubriría enseguida. Con algo de pereza y cansancio debido a la fiesta a la que acababa de asistir esa madrugada, Finn se levantó de la cama, salió de su habitación y caminó como si fuera un robot al baño para lavarse los dientes y la cara con agua fría a ver si con eso lograba mantenerse despierto, de esa forma podría soportar aunque sea unos minutos de clase.


	7. Escuela

Entró al baño, se paró frente al lavamanos, abrió el agua fría, junto un poco con las manos y se la echó en la cara para despertarse, eso lo ayudó un poco y buscó una toalla para secarse, sabía que eso no lo mantendría despierto mucho tiempo pero era mejor eso antes que nada y quedarse dormido en clase. Ayer la profesora de química ya lo había regañado por distraerse en clase, no quería que esa situación se repitiera esa misma mañana en una clase diferente.

**_Nunca debí haber ido a esa fiesta, no estoy con fuerzas para ir a la escuela hoy pero…estuve pensando que si no hubiera ido no tendría la oportunidad de conocer a ese chico con el que accidentalmente me choque ayer un poco mejor y además, debo admitir que la fiesta no estuvo tan mal, hice una nueva amiga. Espero poder volver a verla otra vez…_ **

Ya en la escuela, le fue difícil concentrarse en las clases ¿y cómo no iba a ser difícil hacerlo si había pasado gran parte de la noche y la madrugada fuera de casa? Tenía los ojos entrecerrados y daba la sensación de que en cualquier momento se quedaría dormido en plena clase de historia, su mente comenzó a nublarse y ya no escuchaba al profesor, solo resonaban palabras inentendibles en el interior de su mente.

-La revolución industrial, como pueden observar, se dividió en dos etapas. La primera se dio entre los años 1760 y 1830, en ella se usaban materias primas como el carbón y el petróleo…-dijo el profesor sujetando el libro que tenía en la mano mientras tomaba notas de lo que leía en la pizarra.

Todos estaban concentrados pasando lo que el profesor escribía en la pizarra, bueno, casi todos, Finn llevaba escrita la mitad de la hoja de su cuaderno cuando sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse por el sueño y su mano se guió por su cuenta dejando de escribir palabras en la hoja para trazar una línea horizontal con el bolígrafo azul.

-¡Finn Mertens! ¿Acaso estaba escuchando lo que dije hace unos minutos?-preguntó el profesor regañándolo y haciéndolo reaccionar.

-¿Q-Qué?-preguntó Finn medio dormido-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué hora es? ¿No estoy en mi casa?-

Todos en la clase lo miraron de forma extraña para después echarse a reír a carcajadas por las tonterías que estaba diciendo el adolescente estando dormido. Finn refregó sus ojos para poder mantenerse despierto, desvió la mirada de sus compañeros de clase que se estaban riendo de él y su mirada se chocó con la mirada seria de su profesor.

-No, Finn. No estás en tu casa, estas en la escuela y te agradecería que no te duermas en mi clase-le respondió el profesor, el chico no respondió, en su lugar asintió con la cabeza para darle a entender al profesor que ya no volvería a dormirse en la clase.

* * *

 

Más tarde, el timbre sonó indicando que comenzaba el primer receso así que la mayoría de los estudiantes salieron del salón de clases aliviados de por lo menos tener aunque sea unos breves minutos de descanso para hacer lo que se les diera la gana, algunos chicos caminaban hacia el patio de la escuela con unas cajas de cigarrillos escondidas para no ser vistas por los profesores, apenas vio las cajas de cigarrillos a Finn le llegaron recuerdos de la fiesta a la que fue anoche, recuerdos que honestamente quería borrar de su mente pero por mucho que lo intentara a veces le venían imágenes de la chica de cabellos verdes y también del chico con el que estuvo hablando en el autobús mientras iban camino a la fiesta… Fern…

Estaba tan distraído pensando en Fern que no se dio cuenta de que un grupo de chicos (los mismos que lo molestaron ayer en la cafetería) pasaron junto a él, uno de ellos se acercó por detrás y lo empujó tirándolo al suelo, su mochila se abrió y de ella salieron todas sus cosas desparramándose en el suelo.

-¡Oye, niño! Mira por donde caminas ¿quieres?

-No soy un niño, tengo dieciséis años-respondió Finn un poco molesto por la acción que había llevado a cabo su bully.

Intentó incorporarse reconociendo el rostro de uno de los chicos que estaba en el grupo y resultó ser el mismo que lo había estado molestando en la cafetería, cuando finalmente lo logró quiso alejarse para no recibir más intimidaciones de parte de esos chicos pero una mano lo tomó del brazo y lo empujo otra vez haciendo que cayera de nueva cuenta al suelo.

-¿Quién te ha dicho que debías levantarte? Estas mucho mejor en el suelo como los animales, tú eres uno ¿lo sabías?-comentó el chico, hizo un movimiento de cabeza a sus compañeros y entre todos comenzaron a repartir golpes y patadas por todo su cuerpo, Finn obviamente se protegía como podía pero sus modos de defensa y de ataque no eran muy útiles, menos estando tirado en el suelo.

En eso una chica de cabellos rojos como el fuego que pasaba cerca de allí, vio lo que estaba pasando y rápidamente se acercó corriendo a ayudar al adolescente que estaba siendo golpeado injustamente por aquellos bullies.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué diablos les pasa? ¡Déjenlo en paz!-les gritó la chica apartándolos, el líder del grupo iba a darle un puñetazo para alejarla de su camino pero ella lo impidió sujetando su puño con su mano-¿cuál es tu jodido problema? ¿acaso te hace feliz lastimar a los demás?-

-No, pero si vamos al caso, disfruto mucho lastimar a los demás, hermosa-respondió el chico con una sonrisa cínica en el rostro, cosa que molestó a la joven quien soltó el puño de aquel bully para darle una patada en el estómago haciendo que cayera al suelo-auch ¿por qué hiciste eso?-

-Ya vete de aquí si no quieres que llame al director-le ordenó la chica, el chico y sus compañeros se retiraron corriendo del lugar, sonrió victoriosa y enseguida se acercó a ayudar a Finn-dios, como lo siento. Son unos idiotas-se arrodillo ayudando al chico rubio a incorporarse, este busco por el lugar su gorra blanca con orejas de oso, la encontró y se la colocó de nuevo en la cabeza-oye, Finn, sabes que si te vuelven a molestar puedes venir a pedirme ayuda-

-Eso es muy amable de tu parte pero puedo defenderme solo, Phoebe-respondió Finn riéndose nerviosamente pero luego sintió una punzada en sus costillas ¡cielos! Hasta reír le dolía.

-¿Estás bien? Será mejor que llame a tu mamá para que venga a buscarte-dijo Phoebe, abrió su mochila buscando su teléfono celular para llamar a Minerva, a pesar de que la pelirroja ya no estaba saliendo con Finn, aún conservaba el teléfono de su madre en caso de que el chico tuviera un problema, Finn consideraba que no era necesario, su madre estaba siendo muy sobreprotectora con él últimamente-¡Glob! Olvide mi teléfono en casa, préstame el tuyo-

-No creo que sea necesario, estoy bien, no tienes que llamar a mi mamá-respondió Finn queriendo convencer a la chica de evitar llamar a su madre por una situación tan incómoda y vergonzosa como esa.

-Nada de eso, tienes que ir a casa, Finn. Dame tu teléfono ahora-le dijo la pelirroja, Finn tomó su mochila, buscó su teléfono y cuando lo encontró se lo dio a su amiga, Phoebe busco el número de Minerva en la lista de contactos y marcó esperando a que la mujer la atendiera.

Minerva llegó a la escuela quince minutos después de que Phoebe la llamara, bajo del auto, camino buscando a su hijo y lo encontró con la joven pelirroja esperándola en la entrada de la escuela, la mujer rubia al ver a su hijo herido, golpeado y cabizbajo se preocupo, corrió hacia él dándole un reconfortante abrazo que el menor enseguida correspondió.

-Finn, estaba tan preocupada ¡suerte que Phoebe me llamó! ¿Estás bien? ¿Quién te hizo esto?-preguntó Minerva viendo los golpes que había recibido el menor, Finn no respondió, solo desvió la mirada cabizbajo-Finn, soy tu madre y ya te dije que si alguien te estaba molestando en la escuela que me lo contaras ¿no confías en mi?-

-Um, lamento que Finn no quiera hablarle, pero si quiere puedo decirle quien le causo estos golpes a Finn-dijo Phoebe.

-No, no es necesario, me caí, mamá-respondió Finn en su lugar pero su madre no le creía ¿cómo pudo hacerse esos golpes con una simple caida? Algo no estaba bien…

-¿Cómo que te caiste? Finn, tú ya sabes lo que paso esta maña…

-Shhh… ¡Cállate, por favor! No empeores la situación-rogó el adolescente a su amiga pelirroja y volvió a ver a su mamá-si, mamá, es cierto lo que digo, me caí-

No era verdad lo que él decía, no se había caído, esa misma mañana después del incidente y de que Phoebe lo acompañara al baño para aunque sea lavarse las heridas, Finn había entrado al baño siendo interceptado otra vez por los chicos que acababan de empujarlo al suelo y golpearlo sin consideración alguna.

* * *

 

_*Flashback*_

_Finn estaba en el baño con la llave del lavamanos abierta, junto agua y comenzó a mojarse la cara para lavarse las heridas y aliviar un poco los golpes que acababa de recibir, en eso escuchó la puerta de una de las cabinas abrirse quedándose estático, vio a través del espejo del lavamanos que uno de los bullies había salido de la cabina, sus orbes azules y los del chico detrás de él se cruzaron en el vidrio del espejo._

_-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó Finn con indiferencia mientras seguía tratando sus golpes-si vienes a buscarme para seguir con tu trabajo, olvídalo, ya tuve suficiente con lo que sucedió ahí en el pasillo-_

_Estaba por irse pero el chico lo tomó fuertemente del cuello de su playera celeste atrayéndolo hacía él._

_-Escúchame bien, niño. Si llegas a decirle a alguien que nosotros te golpeamos, te haremos sufrir el doble ¿entendiste? Cuando vayas con tu amiguita a ver a tu mami, dile que te caíste ¿de acuerdo?_

_El chico soltó bruscamente al menor haciendo que cayera con otro golpe seco, más doloroso que los anteriores, al suelo, salió de ahí abriendo la puerta del baño de una patada dejando a Finn solo en el baño con un ligero estado de shock en su rostro._

_*Fin flashback*_

* * *

 

-Está bien, Finn, si es verdad que te caíste no voy a insistir más en saber que paso-dijo Minerva sacando al adolescente de sus pensamientos-vamos a casa, tengo que curarte esos golpes-ve a Phoebe-muchas gracias por haberlo ayudado-

-No se preocupe, señora Mertens, sabe que siempre puede contar conmigo para ayudar a Finn con sus problemas, después de todo, somos amigos y debemos estar ahí para ayudarlo también, no solamente él debe ayudarnos a nosotros ¿no lo cree?-dijo la chica sonriendo.

-Tienes toda la razón-la mujer rubia se alejo del edificio junto a su hijo, ambos se subieron al auto y emprendieron su camino a casa.

En el camino de regreso a casa, Finn se puso a pensar en todo lo que le había pasado, mejor dicho, lo que le estaba pasando, desde que había terminado la escuela primaria e iniciado la secundaria la mayoría de los chicos y chicas lo molestaban, él hacía lo que podía por ignorarlo, otras veces se defendía golpeándolos o con empujones pero esta vez más lo que ocurrió en la cafetería no pudo defenderse apropiadamente, se sentía un idiota ¿por qué estas cosas le pasaban a él? No entendía que había hecho para recibir ese sufrimiento, si tan solo su papá estuviera con ellos, probablemente le diría que hacer. Sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas, quería llorar pero no podía hacerlo, no tenía voluntad siquiera para llorar en silencio, su madre notó su tristeza mientras conducía y cuando el semáforo cambio a rojo detuvo el auto para hablar con el adolescente.

-Finn ¿sucede algo? ¿por qué lloras?-preguntó Minerva preocupada mirando a su hijo.

-No es nada, mamá. Estoy bien, solo…estoy llorando porque echo de menos a papá, me gustaría que estuviera aquí con nosotros.

Esta vez, el menor no le estaba mintiendo con eso, era cierto que extrañaba a su padre y deseaba que pudiera protegerlo de todos aquellos chicos que lo molestaban a diario, Minerva sintió que su corazón se encogía al escuchar a su hijo hablar de esa manera y al recordar a su difunto esposo, se inclinó un poco para abrazarlo de forma reconfortante.

-Sí, lo sé, sé que a veces niego esto pero… yo también lo extraño, yo también quisiera que esté con nosotros-le dijo la mujer.  


End file.
